The power of God
by SonOfAthena129
Summary: A story where my own world and Percy's combine, to find all sorts of evil things, including a cotton candy man (VERY evil).
1. The beggining

**I stayed up late (on 11/2/2013 7:36 PM if you really must know...) changing the stories, so they are better! I did it for YOU! my fellow readers and fans! so, please review!**

** THE POWER OF GOD**

**I**n the beginning... I was having a rotten day. Okay, okay, that's not how it _really_ began, It started with a couple of words, and** POOF,** it was there. of course, there was a lot to do with a dragon (seriously!? "snake" makes it sound lame...) and then death all over... but, you know, hunky dory.

Anyways... there I was, back to back with some Percy guy, fighting some chihuahua thingy, (okay, some chimera thingy.) and all he can think about is roasting _marshmallows on its breath!?_ Okay, I was thinking it to, but _I_ was also thinking about important things, like camp Yahweh, Joyclin, oh, and my legos. _VERY_ important. You know, maybe I should start _slightly_ farther back, my name is Seth, _almost_ your average 16-year-old, at camp Yahweh, and this, is my story.

It all started when I was born, obviously. I was always a special child (duh, awsomest!). Anyways, I was down for a nap, when a light had shone through the window by my crib. It came in, and gave me a golden charm, and left. I know what your thinking, that, A) that the story is pretty farfetched, and/or B) I'm a lunatic. But it really did happen. What came next thought, made (if any,) a little more sense. A snake slithered into the crib, and tried to swallow the charm. Of course, being me, I _really_ hated to lose shiny thingies, so when my mom came in (whose name is Mary, go figure) she found quite a few rattle dents in the dead thing's head. Poor snake.

The next time something like that happened, was when I was in fifth grade, just about around the time I had started to figure out how the charm worked, you basically say a word (example: fire) in ancient Hebrew or latin (christ's language) and that thing happens (example, the town hall burns down)...(awesome!). So anyways, there I was, last day or the year, hoping I wouldn't get kicked out again. My mother suggested I was an angel child. Teachers suggested otherwise. I was sitting there, being exited and all, when the class bully, Jonathan, came up to me and demanded money from something I hadn't bought from him, and paid for it about ten times already.

I was so mad ,I could barely speak normal, and not like a box of Crayola crayon language, when I realized what I had said was in latin, and what I had said is "why don't you die already!?" I just had enough time to cover my mouth before he disappeared from the face of the earth. _"what did I just do!?"_ I thought to myself, so I went up to Stacy, Jonathan's girlfriend, and asked her about him. "who?" she said, confused, "I've never heard of anyone named Jonathan." I couldn't believe what I had just done, and ran out of there as fast as I could, until I ran into a very familiar looking man, or should I say, light.


	2. Camp Yaweh

**Seth P.O.V.**

Okay, so I recognized light dude as the same on from eleven years ago, the one who gave me the charm.

"well, well, doesn't look like you've changed much for a gifted one!" the voice was a deep one, like a voice you could hear from a god, or more likely, God.

" I have come to give you two more gifts" he said "one of them, is this" he said, tossing me a cross pendant. I wondered how it could be a weapon. Choking hazard, maybe?

"no" he said, as if reading my thought, wich I thought highly likely "it's not for choking" he said distastefuly " it can change into many weapons, all of which are favored by your people, wich brings me to my second gift..."

All of a sudden, we were standing in a camp, where I could see the Oakland hills in the distance, and mount diablo even closer by, in fact, part of the camp was _**on** _mount Diablo. it was a part of the mountain 200 feet up, that had been leveled out for a heavily fortified (small) city. "that would be Jerusalem" said the man "that's where we're going". As we were walking past, people started bowing to us. "I didn't know I looked THAT good!" I said, having a laugh about it. Anyways, when we got to Jerusalem (through an excavated elevator)(wonder how many times you can say that fast...) All of the people there started bowing, saying: Ave! Hail! to the king of all nations! one kid even fell down to bow so fast, he earned his face a spot in someone's speggheti. "This is you new recruit, Seth Cada!" Then, we heard the war trumpets.

**SonOfAthena129:so, all you people out there, meet** **Seth!**  
**seth**:** hello, all you percy lovers!  
SOA129: yes! I am now back from the dead!  
Annabeth: he doesn't mean literaly, it's not the zombie apocalypse.  
SOA129: says who?  
Annabeth: says me!  
Seth: couldn't be...  
SOA129: Then-  
Owl: who?  
Leo: Seth stole the cookies from the cookie ja-  
(SOA129 whispers something to Leo)  
Leo: of, that's emarasing...  
so, who do you think will win the upcoming battle between camp yaweh and-camp better not say!  
Annabeth: what kind of name is "camp-better-not-say?"  
Frank: *shrugs* what kind of name is "percy-gotta go?"  
Leo: I gotta go... to the bathroom!  
Hazel: well, review! *flush heard in distrance*  
Coach hedge: she's gonna blow-  
**


	3. seige!

**Seth P.O.V.**

Invading army! yelled a boy, about seventeen, was dressed in purple robes,(who I guessed was a commander) and wearing a laurel wreath. _"no"_ I thought _"a crown of thorns"_ wich, it was.

everybody, positions! lots of kids ran into a bunker, labeled "for lightning attacks only" while other kids took positions at archer towers, the exit, a few kids even ran straight toward the mountain, and just when I thought they were going to run into it, the cliff side opened suddenly, revealing a hangar, and a minute later, two hoverplanes flew out, one labeled _sharpedo3, _and_ avenger129_ flew over the invading army, and started droping fire bombs.

"what are you doing, soldier!?" shouted the commander, right next to me now. "get in the bunker!" so I went in. On the inside, it was a lot nicer than it looked on the outside, which was saying a lot.

Inside was about as big as a football field, with row upon row of leather movie theater style chairs, with ipod chargers, also, a huge flatscreen played live footage of the battle.  
The two hoverplanes were still droping their fire bombs, when a blast of lighting took down the _sharpedo3_, but not before the pilots were teleported into the room, which was kind of weird, considering that this was supposed to be a _ancient_ camp, not a technilogicly advanced one, when, all of a sudden, the t.v. said "stimulation-over" and the kids started giving each other hi-fives, when the real army approached.


	4. Camp half blood Vs Camp yaweh

**Percy P.O.V.**

The day was going pretty well, until we attacked the camp.

I was going on a date with Annabeth at Mc Donalds (what? I like mc Donalds...)

Anyways, we were just leaving, when we got an iris message from Chiron (which I accidentally walked through) "Chiron!" said Annabeth "what's the matter?" Chiron looked solemn "Annabeth, we have just detected- where's Percy?" "over here" I said, got up, and walked over by Annabeth.

"Percy and Annabeth, there is something important I must tell you" "what is it?" I asked "we have found a new demigod camp, close to camp Jupiter" "_WHAT!?"_ we both screamed. I'm pretty sure a lot of mortals were watching us now, screaming at thin air. "we haved received a message from Zeus himself, to attack it with all the might we have. he said it could, potentially be more powerful than even the giants. So to speak, we will be marching on it shortly, and we will want you helping" we both exchanged nervous looks. last time something like that happened, well, they had lost Nico to his dad's realm...

We were coming within range, and I saw the city up on mount diablo, wich looked pretty much impregnable.

"Positions!" commanded Chiron "and- fire!" the archers in the back row released their flaming arrows, setting two or three buildings on fire. The demigods also released the several ballistae shots of greek fire.

The first surprising thing? The hover planes. there were five, the _Sharpedo3, Avenger129, SOA, Bomber10, _and_ three cheese salsa_. I didn't know what the lasts one's name was all about, but two, the_ Sharpedo3 _and the _SOA_ put out the explosions from the greek fire with a white, blue, and green gas. Another one, the _three cheese salsa_, I think, let down a red and yellow gas, wich put out the normal fires, and surrounded the army, giving me a wicked head ache, and judging by other people's expressions, was giving them one too.

The last two hoverplanes, the _avenger129_ and the _Bomber10_ started dropping fire bombs on us "shields up!" said Chiron, just in time to prevent us all from becoming greek style little smokies.

All of us started advancing towards the entrance in the cliff side, trying to get to the entrance, when somebody in the city raised a whit flag, and so did Chiron. "it has been to long, Carter"

**SOA129: oooh! I wonder who carter is!  
Hazel: um, frank?  
Frank: yeah?  
Hazel: do you think its a good sign he has no idea who that is?  
Frank: nope.  
SOA129: wee! cheese balls!  
Hazel: well, um, please review.  
Frank: wee! cheese balls!  
SOA129: I know, right?  
Percy: wee! cheese balls!  
Festus masthead: EEE-chEEz Blllz!**


	5. Prophecy

**Five demi-gods, of blood and gift,  
work to seal the broken rift,  
realese one god, anger another,  
and despite their efforts, wake the mother.  
and through all suffering in shame,  
will see the king dead, who healed the lame.  
Find gates bursting, open wide,  
to the golden kingdom, where they will hide.  
they will awaken an unstoppable fleet,  
be saved by the holy one's defeat.  
and when they think that he is dead, the find an enemy there instead.**

**SOA129: well, just review! please!? please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please...  
Annebeth: knowing him, this is going to go on forever. literally**

**(Year 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,99 9,999,999,999,999,991) Please, please, please? Please...**


	6. Treaty time!

**Carter P.O.V.**

I didn't expect to see the centaur again, especially after what happened last time...

I was scared, lost, in the suburbans of Minnesota, st. paul. you don't know how easy it is to get lost until you've been there. I was running away from home, away from that _awful_ voice, the voice... he shivered, but not because of the cold, the cold never bothered him, he shivered because of the voice, the one that had told him so much, until he disobeyed. That's when the bad things started happening, friends, family, relatives, all started dying.

I pressed on, thinking of the last time the voice had been helpful, when I was seven.

_" yes, your ancestory, this will help you through the season of your escape, Kihone, oh, and the gift..."_ I took out the golden heart shaped pendant the light had given me when I was young. _"yes, you will need that-"_ "whatever, dirt face, i'm outa here" the voice made a sound like multiple earthquakes, wich I figured was her way of laughing.

_"so young, so reckless, but, Carter-"_ I didn't like the way she said my name. _"-you must understand, that was not a wise move"_

yeah, that's people started dying, the time when I ran away, the time chiron found me, and took me in.

"chiron, what are you doing here!?" I was in a state of shock, seeing as he was leading an army against MY camp, but, he was the one who saved my rear end when I almost died of starvation.

"chiron, I give you an official greeting into the camp, but please" I said, with a pained smile "try and keep the greeks away from the dining hall."


	7. Seth's revalation

**Please read my really not awesome freinemy Hugs6 stories! Please review!**

**Seth P.O.V.**

**three months later**  
Seth looked around his room. What things should he bring? nearly three months earlier, Seth had been chosen to partake in a quest, proceeding that he had at least three months of training, which he now had completed. He had been chosen along with William (a.k.a., willus) Joyclin, carter, and all of the demigod members from the prophecy of seven. All of this was going through his head as he packed his clothes, his golden charm ( wich all of the camp judges had declared certified) and my cross pendant. That thing was AWSOME, it could turn into just about any weapon you wan't, reusable grenade, flamethrower, trident, machine gun turret, harpoon, sword, spear, mini bomber (I loved flying while dropping bombs), javelin, and a billion other ones I haven't tried. one of my favorites was a four arrow bow, handy for taking out multiple monsters at a time.

"It is time, for us to start this prophecy, trying to seal the rift!" people cheered. in the prophecy, it had mentioned that we would work to seal the rift, you see, down below chaos, is hell, worse than Tartarus by ten (attractions, satin, and a burning sulfur lake of DEATH!) there had been an opening to hell on an island Europeans tried to settle on. when the came back, everyone was gone. what most people DON'T know, is that the all fell into hell. The rift had opened back up, and was consuming people left and right, so we had issued a quest to seal it, but there was no known way.

**SOA129: you know what, earlier today, somebody told my that (you're own awnser here) shouldn't be your purpose in life, and I was like, well, what is my purpose, and I thought,... FANFICTION! **


	8. Darth-baker ( and a daughter of hermes)

**SOA129: today, I am co-hosting with Hugs6!**

**Hugs6: I hate you.**

**SOA129: I am aware of that.**

**Hugs6: I don't want to be in you stupid story!**

**SOA129: well, I want to be in yours!**

**Hugs6: fine.**

**SOA129: fine. Well, enjoy.**

**Annabeth: and review! PLEASE!**

**Maria P.O.V.**

I was running, running from something chasing me through the woods. It kept hissing the words "mine, all mine".

It was talking about her. It was gaining, coming closer, saying " mine, all MINE!"

I woke up to the smell of oak._ "just a dream"_ I told myself. the other part of me wasn't so sure.

I was wedged in the roots of a tree, so I could hide during the night, from what? I guess the dream, see, i'd been having the same dream for weeks. I looked around. it was still the middle of the night. I figured I might as well get some more sleep.

The dream was starting again, I was being chased my the wolf/dog thing. when all of a sudden, the dream broke from its course, a boy jumped out of the woods, with a golden aura. He had dark hair, brown eyes, and a good tan, like he spent a lot of time training to fight.

He drew the sword, and yelled a battle cry I couldn't decipher, and charged the creature. the wolf thing took him by surprise, pounced him, and was getting ready for the kill.

I couldn't watch, I turned away as the creature killed him.

Content with it's kill, it walked away, laughing.

I was trudging through the woods, thinking about the latest version of my dream, how the boy sacrificed himself for me, when I heard other people coming my way. I dove into the under brush beside me.

when the walked towards my position, I heard something even more chilling than Tartarus, it was the voice of the boy from my dream.

"Stand down!" I heard him say. "I sense another demigod in this area" he said distastefully.

He was right, I was a daughter of Hermes. I had run away from camp after I got a message from my dad to leave, I would find somebody who would take away my... problem.

He looked right at me. "There you are." He said, scowling. He looked handsome even like that.

_"gods Maria, what are you THINKING!?"_ I scolded myself. I didn't come all this way to get a boyfriend.

"Hi" I said "Hello, daughter of Hermes." "would you like to come with us?"

I couldn't belive what he was saying. It was to good to be true. was _"was this the boy who would heal her curse?"_ she wondered.

No, she couldn't. she had a mission, or maybe this was it...

We were hiking through the other side of the forest, when all of a sudden, a really fat guy in a Darth Vader costume walked up to us, and said "would you like some cookies?" I thought this was really weird, and not just because most people don't come up to you with a Darth Vader costume and offer you cookies, I thought it was weird because, well, I just did.

"no thank you" said carter.

"I INSIST!" said the Darth Vader.

fine, just let me tell my friends something.

"who the heck is THAT!?" I asked.

"a deceiver" he said calmly.

"a what?" asked Percy. it was a fair question.

"the like to pretend to be things their not, but one way or another, he IS going to make us eat those poisoned cookies.

I stifled a laugh. _"poisoned cookies?'_ I though. it made me think of something Travis or Conor would do, or maybe clarises younger brother.

"so you're going to have to drink this." he pulled out a small flask containing water that faintly glowed.

"what is it?" asked annabeth, looking at it with curiosity.

"holy water" he said "an extremely powerful anti-toxin and weapon." he explained.

That made me think of old preists and musty churches.

"are you done yet?" called Darth Vader. "the cookies are getting co-o-o-o-l-l-l-l-d!

"we'd better hurry, here" I took a sip. it tasted like coffee creamer, but not as thick. He gave everybody some, then drank the last of it mimself.

We walked back over, and we each took a cookie, and ate it. they tasted sour, hevily poisoned. nectar and ambrosia would NEVER heal this, so I hoped that the water would prove its worth.

Carter puled out another vial of the water, while darth vader went rambaling on about how the recipie, he diped his fingers into it and flung them at him as he yelled something like "adalavista, sucker!" as soon as the few drops of water hit him, he instantly didinegrated.

I looked down in the pile of monster dust, and noticed something metal in it. I picked it up and looked at it. something was inscribed in it in latin, it said "for my most beloved judge, Carter"

He saw it, and snached it out of my hands.

"but-" he began "a transport disk? I thought they were all gone!" He turned it over, and pressed on a slight depression. All of a sudden, we were standing somewhere else.

"welcome to my home, friends!"

**SOA129: well, again, please review! if you don't I really will be disappointed, and may not make any more stories, I mean, if nobody reviews, it means the sory isn't good.**

**Annabeth: review! **


	9. Your Pal, Stine!

**Annabeth P.O.V**.

We were walking through suburbs, going up, across, down, then up again. We would've gotten lost about ten times, except for that Carter seemed to know every little sidewalk, every area where there were likely to be muggers or annoying street salesmen, and other than that, streets that seemed to get us anywhere in half the time it would've taken me.

After a while, the sun started to set, and it started getting cold, colder than it usually did in new York.

Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulders, so I wouldn't get so cold, althought we were both still shivering. In fact, the only one who didn't seemed bothered by the cold was Carter.

He gave his coat to Percy saying "here, you need it more than I do. "well, thanks" said Percy "but, why don't you need it?" he asked. Carter tensed, and stopped walking.

"well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck "I grew here, in Minnesota, so, kind of used to the temperature."

"and what else?" Percy asked. "look" said Carter "I don't want to talk about it."

We walked on in silence, until we came to a convenience store called "Your pal, Stine!" and also advertised free lodging for up to two nights.

Carter looked bothered by the name. "something about the name... it sounds familiar, something from a record of all of isreal's enemy's..."

"we'll be fine" Leo said "I mean, this is America, right?" Carter nodded, still looking nervous.

" Well, fine" he said "we need a place to stay anyhow"

On the inside, it was like most convenience stores, with rows of gummi bears, and candy. there were some weird things, too, like life-sized wariors, or the buy who was sitting at at the checkout counter, ten feet in the air (I guess he must've been sitting on a REALLY high barstool), and was ripping off parts of a huge fish with his teeth, then eating it raw. He had a name tag pinned to the flannel shirt he was wearing, it read "Gol"

"Welcome friends, to the pal-" all of a sudden, he started sniffing the air, then looked at where Carter, William, and seth were standing.

All of a sudden, a look of realization dawned on his face, and I remembered the stories to.

Pal Stine.

Palstine.

How could've we been so stupid? This was a palistinian garrison, and the Philistines had the the isrealites mortal enemies, and I realized, also, the the the guy standing behing the desk _was_ ten feet tall. He was the worst Philistine.

Goliath.

**SOA129: Haha! cliffie! please, review and enjoy!**


	10. cloud?

**I know a lot of you have waited for the "cotton candy man" part, and, (spoiler alert!) this is not the chapter. ****_ENJOY!_****(btw, sorry it took so long to get this one out. Too busy playing lots of PVZ2.) If you like pvz, check out my other story, Peashooter: a basic guide to killing zombies.**

**Carter P.O.V.**

Goliath.

How could've I been so stupid?

I mean, really, we just walk into a store that the name sounds _exactly_ like our enemy. I must of been rattled by Percy's question.

_"why aren't you cold?"_

I mean, not like it was a personal question or anything, in fact, I could tell he was just being helpful.

But it just went to far.

Anyways, it's not like me to freeze up like that. The Philistines snapped me out of THAT quick enough...

I took out my cross pendant, and turned it into two smaller sections, that grew into more of a hollow hemisphere with handles.

Once I grabbed the handles, lasers sprung out, like claws.

William grabbed his pendant, and sword blades sprung out from either side. Joyclin made hers into a hapoon gun. Seth turned his into a four arrow bow.

Percy took out a pen.

what was he going to do, draw on him?

It turned into a sword.

Oops.

Jason pulled out a _gladius_ that was probably worth a million dollars.

We six Charged goliath, while the other three went to go attack the soldiers who were starting to realize a battle was going on.

"HA!" shouted goliath.

" Last time a hero bested me, he had the spirit of god in him! He became a king!" he said.

"yeah right, fish face!" said seth. he shot an arrow at goliath, but it went stray, and hit him in the forhead.

Goliath clutched the spot where it hit him wailing in pain.

I already knew that his forehead was his weak spot, but also knew it wouldn't kill him, just slow him down.

I kept slashing at his feet, shins, and thighs, while he just kept trying to step on me.

All of a sudden, seth started glowing golden, his eyes turned just a gold as his body, with pure black irises.

The blessing was with him.

He took his bow, and noched it, but as soon as it was bent all the way back, it grew wider, and under him, until he was sitting in an arrow turret.

You see, when you carry the blessing and use a weapon, as long as it is a cross pendant weapon, it will become ten times more powerful.

The arrow turret was one I had never seen before, it looked like three bows, all taller than me, layed sideways on top of each other, each loaded with five arrow, ready to be realeased with the click of a button.

_FWISSS! _Fifteen arrows, all trained on his forehead.

Ouch.

Goliath fell down backwards, crushing the last few soldiers under him.

Seth's bow returned to normal, and he fell on the floor, back to normal.

"owwwwwww..." he mumbled.

"yeah, yeah." I said. "let's just get out of here before soldiers come from other garrisons."

We were sitting by the side of the street, all of us doing varios things to pass the time.

Percy was practicing swordplay against Jason, Piper was chatting with Annabeth and Hazel, frank was turning into a snake and chasing leo around a lamppost, Seth was playing Plants Vs. Zombies 2.

"stupid conehead!" said seth, shaking his fist.

All of a sudden, a giant cloud of black settled over them, trails of it wraping around them, picking them up into the air, carrying them away.

"I'm sorry, conehead!" said seth.


End file.
